A Night to Remember
by Flyngaimlessly887
Summary: The Boy-who-lived is throwing a party and guess whose invited? Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

It was all over school. Everyone knew about and ofcourse they all wanted to  
  
attend. But then who wouldn't. "The Best Party Hogwarts has ever seen" at least how it  
  
was announced. One would assume that Hogwarts students weren't big on gossip, but  
  
seeing the rate at which this news spread, one would reconsider. I mean it was announced  
  
only this morning and by the third class of the day, everyone knew. And therefore  
  
everyone wanted to go. After all the famous Harry Potter himself was throwing it. Even  
  
the Slytherins wanted to go, once they overlooked the whole "house rivalry" thing. Draco  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled. Godamit Potter. Because of the boy wonder his own  
  
reputation would be tarnished. After all he is known as the Ice Prince of Slitherin. King  
  
of alcohol and parties. But now....now he would be second to the damn Boy-who- lived.  
  
He continued push his food around in his plate moodily as person after person asked him  
  
whether he was going to the, as it was called, "Best Party ever." He just ignored them and  
  
continued to "eat" his food. He scowled and looked up at the Griffindor table. Stupid  
  
Potter and his stupid party.  
  
He growled as he noticed a group clustered around the golden boy's table. Probably all asking whether they could lick his shoes. Then suddenly Potter stood up  
  
from his table as his friends shooed everyone away.  
  
"Um..." Potter gracefully started a speech loudly. Malfoy snorted. Yeah very graceful indeed. "Announcement about Halloween party. It's not going to be an open  
  
one, so you can't just walk in." There were moans of complaint heard all around the hall.  
  
"It'll only be open to those who are specifically invited by me, Hermionie, Ron or  
  
Seamus. Okay?" he paused as if about to say something but decided against it and sat  
  
down. Immediately everyone started talking. Draco smirked. Thank god. At least now we  
  
know the slytherins weren't going which protected his reputation to a certain point. He  
  
continued his eating mussing over the week, which would lead up to Halloween. It was  
  
not 10 days away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`  
  
Two days later on a Saturday afternoon found Draco in the library trying to get  
  
some of his homework. So absorbed in work he was that he didn't even notice when  
  
some one came to the back of the library where he was sitting and dropped on a chair  
  
opposite him. He looked up when some one cleared their throat and silver eyes met  
  
emerald green. The blonde rolled his eyes as Potter smirked at him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy" he said cheerfully.  
  
The slytherin grunted in response returning his gaze to his homework.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Nothing just a little chat with my favorite-worst enemy." He returned the smirk still pla  
  
stered on his handsome face. Oh god no! I'm going insane I actually called Potter handsome. Draco shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Just sod off Potter, I'm in no mood to "chat" with you."  
  
"Fine I'll make it quick." Harry responded quickly. "So you planning on coming  
  
to this party?"  
  
Malfoy looked up in surprise.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Because I'm inviting you."  
  
Draco laughed at this. "You expect me to attend a party hosted by Potty and Mud  
  
blood and weasel and dance and drink and mingle with all the griffindoks? No thank you.  
  
Besides I have better things to do than talk to little first years as they walk around a room  
  
with flowers and bunnies on the wall." Draco chuckled softly and looked up. He was  
  
surprised to see that there was still a smirk on Potter's lips. Beautiful, luscious li—SHUT  
  
UP!!!!!  
  
"correction--- actually there wont be any first years of second or third and so on.  
  
There will be only seventh years. Even Ron's younger sister is not invited. And you wont  
  
be mingling with the Griffindors only. You'll have company from your house too.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" said Draco surprised, although he wondered why since he knew  
  
they all wanted too go "who?"  
  
"Blaise"  
  
"Zabini?" Draco asked shocked. Not his best friend Zabini. "And since when are  
  
you two on first name bases?"  
  
"Since we started fucking each other," Harry stated sarcastically "what does that  
  
matter to you?"  
  
Draco was unnerved by the reply but still kept his composure.  
  
"Okay one guy. That's it?"  
  
"Also Warrington, and Jason and Rose and Joe and.... that's it form your house.  
  
But a lot others are comin form other houses."  
  
There was a pause during which Potter stared at Malfoy and Malfoy stared at Potter.  
  
"So......you coming?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Came the short reply.  
  
"You do that." Said Harry standing up and walking around the table. Malfoy stood up too and looked at him curiously as Harry walked closer to him. The griffindor stopped merely inches away and whispered into the blonde's ear.  
  
"The information is all here" he said slipping something into Draco's pocket. "Do not speak to anyone about it. All of the school thinks it's at one of the towers. But it not. Hope you can come Draco." He said and slipped away without looking back.  
  
Draco stood there stunned for a few seconds at the feeling that coursed through his body. And suddenly a realization dawned on him. Something he had been fighting for the past few weeks. He liked Harry Potter. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 


	2. Undecidedly Decided

A/N enjoy!!!! And thank u so much for ure wonderful reviews I really appreciate it.  
  
Warning Slash and I don't own anything but the plot. And rate R  
  
Chapter 2---Undecidedly Decided  
  
That night Draco sat on the huge sofa in front of the fire in his private chambers. A light  
  
green folded over piece of parchment lay on a table in front of him. He stared at it  
  
intently. Even though his face showed composure and calmness a furous battle was  
  
taking place in his mind.  
  
'Why should you open it, its not like your going to the party anyway. Right?'  
  
Right.  
  
/Unless.... you do wanna then you should open it right?/  
  
Right.  
  
'But you're not right?'  
  
Right.  
  
/But you want to right?/  
  
Right.  
  
'But why should he its not like he like Harry Pottehead. Right?'  
  
Right.  
  
/But he does feel some sort of attraction right?/  
  
Right. NO NO WRONG ALL WRONG!!!!!!  
  
/Liar/  
  
"UGH!!!!!!"  
  
Draco stood up and ran a frustrated hand thorugh his gelled back. He looked around for a  
  
moment as if searching for answers in the walls, books and furniture around his chamber.  
  
Slowly and cautiously he walked toward the invitation parchment.  
  
"It's just you an me." He said slowly and threateningly.  
  
He bent down and picked it up as though afraid Potter himself would jump out. Gently he  
  
turned the parchment over and saw that it was..............blank.  
  
"........."  
  
But then silver handwriting erupted on the parchment.  
  
'Are you Draco Malfoy?' it read.  
  
Draco looked around.  
  
"Yes", he finally said feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
New letters began to form.  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
Draco looked all over himself searching for something that proved his identity as Draco  
  
Malfoy. Finally he gaze landed on the ring on his left hand. This ring was custom made  
  
for him when he was born. This was a family tradition. Every male of the house on birth  
  
was given a ring that held the family trade mark and another one which suited the bearer.  
  
His personal ring held the a huge snake and a beautiful green dragon. Slowly he held it  
  
out to the parchment.  
  
'Good' it read 'On Halloween Night at seven come to the entrance hall. From there  
  
follow the lightening.  
  
Password: Dementor's Kiss  
  
Dress Code: Something Sexy  
  
Code of Conduct: What starts here remains here.  
  
And do not invite anyone along with you.'  
  
Now that he was finished reading the only think Draco Malfoy could think was: Oh my  
  
god oh my god oh my god what am I gonna wear?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The week that led up to the PARTY went along very very extremely excruciatingly  
  
slowly now that Draco was looking forward to Halloween night. Each class passed by in  
  
a haze and all he could think about all thorugh was : Potter, Potter , potter.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!" he said out loud in History of Magic on Tuesday morning as he felt a  
  
problem erupt in his lower regions. This was the fourth time this week that this had  
  
happened. Of course no one paid attention to his comment, as they were all asleep. He  
  
stared at Professor Binns from the back of the class, trying too will his erection away. But  
  
it was all in vain. He had to go to the bathroom and now!!! He stoop up making sure his  
  
erection was covered with his robes.  
  
"Um Professor Binns? Can I please use the Restroom?" he asked politely. Hey no one  
  
said he couldn't be polite when he really really really needed to.  
  
His teacher looked up a bit surprised at the interruption.  
  
"Yes, yes go ahead Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hearing this the slytherin ran out of the classroom and into the closest bathroom. He  
  
quickly entered one of the cubicles looking the door. Hastily he pulled his robes apart un-  
  
doing his zip and opening the flap of his green silk boxers.  
  
He gave out a loud sigh of relief as his erection was finally set free. Gently he took his  
  
throbbing cock into his hand and rubbed it. He closed his eyes as pleasure coursed  
  
through his body and a sense of completeness washes over him. He leaned his head  
  
behind on the door and started to pump himself at a fast tempo. As he did this thoughts of  
  
a green-eyed Gryffindor flitted through his mind. This was bliss. Pure utter bliss. Potter,  
  
potter, Harry Harry.  
  
"Harry" he whispered softly.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 


	3. Unwanted Intrusion

A/n sorry for the delayed update and short chapter. The next will come soon  
  
Chapter 3 Unwanted Intrusion  
  
Five minutes later Draco was spent and after cleaning up his mess from the floor he  
  
leaned against the wall for support in order to gain some composure. He stood quietly for  
  
some time, while his breathing returned normal. He was in no hurry so he felt relaxed. It  
  
wasn't like that old hag was going to notice that he was missing anyway. And all the  
  
other slytherins already knew never to question the actions of Draco Malfoy. All of them  
  
preferred to just stay out of his way. His thought suddenly flittered to Harry Potter and he  
  
suddenly realized something.  
  
OH MY GOD DID I JUST JERK OFF WHILE THINKING ABOUT HARRY  
  
FUCKING POTTER.  
  
'It's official. I've gone insane. I have fallen for Harry Potter. I must be truly insane." He  
  
softly muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly the door to the restrooms burst open. An urgent noise of hassling met Draco's  
  
ears.  
  
"Hey this isn't a broom closet!!!" Someone's voice spoke out. Of course Draco Malfoy  
  
recognized it instantly as Harry Potters.  
  
Dammit did he JUST have to come in here now.  
  
A loud noise sounded again which gave the impression that some one was being banged  
  
against a wall.  
  
"Oh who cares Potter." Said a huskier and deeper voice. Draco's eyes widened as he  
  
suddenly realized that it belonged to his best friend Blaise Zambini.  
  
'Damn it Damn it Damn it. I have the worst fucking luck.' Draco thought  
  
He could hear loud moans and snogging noises coming from not that far away.  
  
"Ow!!! Blaise" yelled Harry. "Hold on hold on" he seemed slightly out of breath.  
  
"What?!?!?" asked Zambini in a frustrated voice.  
  
"At least check to make sure the stalls are empty." H answered starting to get pissed off.  
  
"Oh who cares." There were more shoving and snogging noises.  
  
After five minutes of utter hell for Draco Harry yelled out again.  
  
"God your such a baby." Blaise yelled now getting pissed off too.  
  
"Whatever just stop okay." Harry answered power surging through his voice.  
  
"God you cry for everything. First you dont want other people to know, then you want  
  
me to be gentle and now you fucking don't even want to have sex. God I always knew  
  
you would be a fucking coward."  
  
"Oh Fuck you Zabini." Said Harry yet his tone remain on the medium side.  
  
"What?!?!" asked Blaise.  
  
"FUCK YOU" Harry yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT IM TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR  
  
SHIT YOU BASTARD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
'That's it Harry you tell him' Draco thought gleefully in that head of his.  
  
Draco heard a door slam and assumed Harry had stormed off.  
  
"You'll pay for this Potter" said Blasie more to himself than anyone else.  
  
After a few seconds he too walked followed by a dazed yet extremely happy Draco  
  
Malfoy. 


	4. To Be or Not To Be

To be or not to be.   
  
That night had been close to torture for Draco Malfoy. Lying on his back in his soft silk sheets all that plagued his mind were thoughts about a certain green eyed beauty.   
  
"Ugh!!!!" Draco yelled and turned over stuffing his face in his pillow in frustration.   
  
"Stupid Potter." Came his muffled tone.   
  
Then an image of Potter popped in his head. Potter with a sexy smirkPotter with a sexy smirk and ruffled hairPotter with ruffled hair and a sexy smirk on his bed. Naked.   
  
"Ugh!!!!" he said again shifting back to his previous position facing the dark green canopy of his bed. "Stop it Malfoy. Stop it. Pull yourself together. Do you want another problem down there? 'Cuz if u get one your gonna have to live with it for the rest of the night cuz there is no way I'm jerking off to thoughts of Fucking Bloody Potter AND IM FUCKING TALKING TO MYSELF ABOUT FUCKING AROUSALS AND IM so dead" he said covering his face. "Stupid Potter, it's all his fault with his sexy hair and ruffled smirk. I mean other way around. Goddam you Potter look at what you've done to me. Not only do I sound like a bleeding girl but I've become a blubbering fool like fucking Longbottom."   
  
Suddenly Draco sat up and stared at the window, which showed part of the outside world.   
  
"This is going to be a long long night."   
  
  
  
Next morning Draco Malfoy stormed into to the Great Hall for breakfast, a confident smirk firmly in place. He showed no sign of having gone through a sleepless night because a certain Gryffindor refused to leave his subconscious mind alone. It was now Wednesday and there were two days left till the party yet Draco still wasn't sure whether he was going or not. Sure he had told himself he was going before but now he was just confused. No far worse than confused more like lost. No far worse than that, he felt like he was a candy wrapper trapped in a breezewind...more like Hurricane.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes in frustration towards his extremely idiotic thoughts as he settle himself beside Blaise completely forgetting about the bathroom scene that took place yesterday.   
  
"Blaise," he said uncaringly, "I think I'm going crazy."   
  
"That's wonderful Draco." Blaise said giving an automatic answer as if he was lost somewhere.   
  
Draco looked up, annoyance seeping through his veins. He looked at his friend who was staring off somewhere. Frustrated since his nerves had already been pulled to an extremely long long long length due to his thoughts of his sexy Potter with his smirk and ruffled hair, Draco felt he would soon snap. Rolling his eyes he smacked his best friend on the back of his head. Blaise yelped in surprise and turned to look at his blonde friend.   
  
"How dare you give me, Draco Malfoy, an automatic answer?" he said his eyes flashing.   
  
Blaise whereas rubbed his abuse head and stared indignantly at Draco.   
  
"Sorry Drake I'm just preoccupied with something and thought you'd just except the answer and leave me alone."   
  
"Well I would have, if you would have picked a better answer. Since when is anything is say wonderful anyway?"   
  
" I donno" replied Blaise rubbing his eyes warily. "Just leave alone please. I haven't slept all night."   
  
That was the difference between Draco Malfoy and all the other people of the world. No matter what plagued his mind, or how much hurt he was or how much he had rolled about in bed the previous night Draco Malfoy never showed his emotions or weaknesses as he called them. Except for of course for anger, which was an exception and crept onto Draco's strong and beautiful features more than anything. This is why he was stronger than others for when against an opponent his nemesis would never be able to read him where as Draco would read the latter like an open book   
  
Draco went back to his breakfast when suddenly something struck him. He looked up to a sight of Blaise Zabini staring off again. This time the blonde followed his gaze all the way to the Gryffindor table to reside on Harry Potter and then Draco understood. But something caught him off guard however. He had expected the Gryffindor to be broken because of the happenings of yesterday. However, that was not at all the case. Harry was smiling and laughing full-heartedly with his friends. Yet Draco didn't fail to notice that the Boy-who-lived kept shooting Blaise side-glances. This angered Draco slightly, wondering why the hell he would give a shit about Zabini now. Feeling some sort of evilness flowing through his veins he felt the need to ruin his best friend's mood even more.  
  
"So Zabini, I hear you and Potter have been shagging of late."   
  
This jogged Blaise out of his trance. Shocked he looked at Malfoy.   
  
"Who told you?" he said panic easily making its way into his voice.   
  
"I have my sources." Draco responded coolly, hiding his anger behind his mask.   
  
"Shit." Blaise hissed. "How many people know? Harry's gonna kill me." He said the last bit into his hands in which he buried his face.   
  
"Harry?!?!?" Draco asked shocked. "Since when are you two on first name basis."   
  
Draco felt a wave of De jaw vu. (sp?).   
  
"Since we started going out." Blaise answered calmly even though he looked like he was about to faint.   
  
Draco was suddenly struck by how much his friend really like Harry. 'I mean c'mon' said his thoughts. 'He looks absolutely broken.'   
  
'Do something' said his good side.   
  
'Fuck no!!' said his evil side, which had now become his new favorite. 'You want Harry, don't you? Then fight for him. Don't give him to the enemy.'   
  
'Enemy?' retorted his good side finding a new vindictiveness. 'That's your best friend that is. You've known him since you were eight.'   
  
'So?' said his evil side. 'He'll get over it. Maybe he'll cry a couple of times but oh well. Besides you have to get Potter and now is your chance. Tell him something.'   
  
'What' he asked himself.   
  
'Tell him to lay off Potter.' Said his good side. 'But in a nice gentle way.'   
  
'Hell NO' came the evil side's voice. 'Tell him your gonna kill him for touching YOUR Harry.'   
  
'But--'   
  
"Are you just gonna stare at me like that all through Breakfast?" His best friend questioned. "The least you could do is help me or console me you asshole."   
  
"Hell no Zabini this is your problem not mine." And with that Malfoy got up and walked out of the Great Hall. However, he didn't fail to notice green-eyes following him all the way out. He smirked in triumph and walked toward the dungeons now positive that he would e attending the party.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews and im sorry i took so long. i had all this work to do sorrrrrrrrry  
  
please review  
  
love Manisha


	5. Arival

This was it. It was the evening before the party. He had made it without going insane. The last two days had passed slowly. At least nothing went wrong. And now  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in front of the full-length mirror with his school uniform on.  
  
He checked his watch.  
  
4.01  
  
Draco frowned at himself. He still had about four more hours. What was the point  
  
of getting ready now? He checked his watch again. Hm...now only 3 hours and 59 no 58  
  
minutes to go. Taking off his robes and tie, he set them on a chair. Feeling that he could  
  
catch up on some sleep since he was planning on staying up all night.  
  
A lusty smirk found its way onto his face. Just to think in less than ten hours he could be  
  
fucking Potter's brains out. Hot and sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Throbbing  
  
erections creating delicious friction.  
  
Untamed hair with searching fingers running through them. Heaving chests banging  
  
against one another. Hot cum flowing from penises waiting to be swallowed. Draco fell  
  
onto the bed. He was itching to conquer every inch of Harry's body. He was itching to  
  
feel his own penis completely inside him as his balls and Harry buttocks slapped against  
  
each other. He was itching to here that beautiful voice scream out his name as ecstasy  
  
takes over their bodies.  
  
Most of all he was itching to wake up next to Harry the next morning in a warm  
  
comforting bed with Harry on his chest sleeping. He would protect his Harry forever after  
  
that and would never allow anything harm him. Draco smiled softly as sleep took over his  
  
conscious mind.   
  
When the blond woke up it was in a state of complete panic. Looking around his dark  
  
room he felt as if he had missed the party. Finally he looked at his own watch and saw  
  
that the party had started ten minutes ago.  
  
"Shit shit shit." He yelled falling out of bed and running to the bathroom and  
  
stripping his clothes off at the same time. He took a shower at top speed washing the gel  
  
out of his hair. As he stumbled out of the bathroom dripping with unwashed soap and  
  
water he quickly cast a drying spell on himself. Hoping on one leg he put on his boxers  
  
while trying to get to the cupboard.  
  
Halfway there he lost his balance and fell backward. Muttering obscenities under his  
  
breath he got up and located his wand. He was now standing in front of the mirror again  
  
in only his green boxers. Holding his wand up he muttered well chosen words and soon  
  
his hair was dry, combed and now lay silkily flat against his head falling onto his  
  
forehead and eyes.  
  
Nice.  
  
After a little bit of thinking and checking his watch Draco was clad in a button  
  
down green shirt with full sleeves that were fold up a bit. He wore charcoal black pants,  
  
which were slightly baggy and compliment his beautiful backside. He quickly put on  
  
some socks and boots checking his reflection over. Then he walked over to his armoire  
  
and from one of the drawers took out a silver chain and his Malfoy ring. Once those were  
  
on he looked once again in the mirror. Truly now he was in his glory, well second only to  
  
Draco naked. But that didn't really count since you couldn't really walk around starkers  
  
at a party. Well...unless you're really really drunk.  
  
Another look at his watch told him he was acting like an idiot by just standing  
  
here and talking to himself. It was no 8.38. Pulling a more formal cloak on Draco shoved  
  
his wand in his back pocket. You never know when you might need it. Draco smirked  
  
again. On his was out of the room the blond picked up the invitation card just in case and  
  
ran out. Within minutes he was in the entrance hall panting. He looked around at the  
  
different hallways that could lead him to Potter...'s party.  
  
'Follow the Lightening'  
  
The words echoed in his mind.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He really was going insane. He was about to comment  
  
more on his new found insanity when something caught his eye. A flash of lightening  
  
coming from the top of the marble stair. He ran up them searching the source. When he  
  
reached the top he looked left and right and found another corridor. After going through  
  
several more corridors and climbing a lot more stairs Draco reached a corridor which he  
  
new was on the east side of school and at a very high floor. Looking straight ahead he  
  
saw that it was a dead end with a wall, which held a lone painting. Walking slowly so he  
  
could regain his composure before he walked in, Malfoy finally reached his destination  
  
his boots making clinking sounds in the quiet corridor. The torches on the walls cast  
  
flickering shadows on his pale face and giving a glowing effect on his silver blond hair.  
  
The painting held the picture a werewolf out on the grounds by a lake, which  
  
reflected the beautiful full moon. The beast howled in the direction of the white globe in  
  
the sky and then looked down at Draco.  
  
"Password." The wolf asked dangerously, its animal mouth moving awkwardly.  
  
"Dementor's Kiss." Malfoy hissed.  
  
The wolf nodded slightly and then the portrait swung open.  
  
The blast of noise that hit the absolutely noiseless corridor was immense. A smirk  
  
was immediately plastered on Malfoy's face as he walked in. the beat of the music  
  
pumping in his ears, in sync with his heartbeat. Giving up his cloak to an armor on the  
  
side. Taking his first look at the scene he was more than impressed.  
  
"This is going to be a night to remember."  
  
Ladies and Gentleman, Draco Malfoy has now arrived.  
  
The END  
  
Lol just kidding!!!! There's going to be more. Sorry had to do that. Please review and tell me what u thought. . 


	6. The Wanton: Harry Potter

Chapter 6: The Wanton: Harry Potter  
  
Draco Malfoy was ecstatic. This had to be the best party ever. Potter had an excellent job.  
  
The party was being hosted in a circular room, which had no ceiling. Being on the top most  
  
floor in the castle wide tower was open to the night sky. The sources of light were various  
  
little pixies like creatures that were flying around carrying huge tray with several drinks on  
  
them almost double their sizes. They were soaring above the dance floor and serving those  
  
seated on the sides. They gave off a beautiful bluish glow that lit several different faces as  
  
they flew across the room. On the right hand side of the room was a huge bar, which sported  
  
a collection of different kinds of alcohol. The bar tender was standing there refilling several  
  
drinks. But the best part was the dance floor. It was jammed with many people all swaying  
  
their hips in time with the beats.  
  
Draco was surprised to see that there were as many homosexual couples as there were  
  
straight. A little way off he could see Jason, a very handsome slytherin, lustily grinding his  
  
hips sensually into someone that looked like Dean Thomas. Draco could feel an erection  
  
coming on from watching the couple. Quickly turning away Malfoy started to walk toward  
  
the bar.  
  
"What can I do you for?" the bartender asked, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Um..." Draco said turning his back to him trying to see where Potter was.  
  
"Hm...nice ass." The bartender voiced. This jolted Malfoy out of his world.  
  
"Oh please don't start hitting on him too." said another male voice. "He's half your  
  
age." And there he was. Harry Potter. Truly he must be a god or something. At least he  
  
looked it right now. His hair was more ruffled than usual and his green eyes were bright  
  
with excitement. Thankfully he had given up on the glasses for tonight. He wore brown jeans  
  
that were tight around his hips giving Draco a perfect peak at his crotch area. But what really  
  
impressed Draco was the shirt that he had on. It was plain black shirt with its top two  
  
buttons open which gave him a peak of a perfect chest. It was as if Harry's nipples were  
  
calling to him to come and lick and bite. Oh god. He was starting to get an erection again. In  
  
order to hide it he sat down.  
  
"Hey you came." said Harry. Draco looked at him as he sat down beside him on one  
  
of the stools. Oh god not the smirk again. The sexy smirk. Stupid jacker. It's s'pose to be  
  
mine.  
  
"Uhuh." He said looking away.  
  
"I'll have a fire whiskey please." Harry said to the Bartender.  
  
"Me too." Draco piped in.  
  
The Bartender nodded and moved away.  
  
"So? What do you think of the party so far?"  
  
Draco snorted. "I've seen better."  
  
At this Harry threw his head back and laughed out loud.  
  
"You're kidding right? This," he said indicating the room with his hands, "is the best  
  
Party ever." He leaned in toward Draco "At least it is going to be now that you've arrived."  
  
He picked up his drink from the counter and moved away.  
  
Draco took his drink in his hand and turned around watching Harry's retreating back.  
  
Well more like his retreating ass. Suddenly the boy turned around to address him.  
  
"You coming Malfoy or are you just planning to sit there and check me out?" Potter  
  
asked with a sly smirk.  
  
'Damn' said Draco's good side that was seated on his shoulder.  
  
But Draco kept a cool exterior.  
  
"If it weren't for you shaking your hips so much I wouldn't be trying to figure out a  
  
nice way to tell you that you look like a bloody ponce."  
  
Harry laughed out load and walked toward the slytherin. He came up really close and  
  
bent down to speak in Draco's ear as he had done once before. Immediately Malfoy froze as  
  
a familiar feeling took over his stomach making his groin, which was already under pressure  
  
for sometime, swell with warmth. Taking a soft gulp he tried to concentrate on what Harry  
  
was saying.  
  
"It might seem to all others that you don't have any kind of attraction toward me. But  
  
you know what you don't fool me." At this Harry ran a finger down the side of Draco's face.  
  
"Because I don't believe your tone..." the finger was moving down his neck and chest. "or  
  
your expression when you lie..." the finger had reached the top of Draco's trousers where it  
  
swirled around the first button and then stopped. "But you know what does tell me?.........  
  
This..." he said as he pushed his palm against Draco's erection. The action made the blond  
  
gasp and his penis hardened even more if that was possible.  
  
But Harry's hand remained where it was slowly massaging Draco's balls through the  
  
fabric causing the slytherin's breath to stop completely.  
  
"Why do you lie to me Draco?" he whispered without ceasing the action of touching  
  
the other boy. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"  
  
"Which is?" Malfoy asked quietly.  
  
Draco felt a harder pressure and suddenly realized that Harry had seated himself on  
  
his lap with his legs on either sides of Draco's hips. Harry brought his face beside Draco's  
  
again digging his own erection deeply into Draco's balls. They both moaned at the same  
  
time.  
  
"That you really really want me tonight." He whispered, a little breathless.  
  
Their faces were unbelievably close. Their breaths blowing across each other's lips.  
  
Draco looked down at those pink lips that were slightly parted. Then he averted his gaze up  
  
to Harry's beautiful eyes. They stared back intensely filled with an unrecognizable emotion.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Draco whispered without  
  
thinking. Harry smirked in response.  
  
"So this is the great Draco Malfoy?" he asked smugly. "I'm fucking grinding my  
  
penis into yours and all you can say is that I have pretty eyes?" he leaned over and placed a  
  
soft kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"Be happy I'm saying something nice. If you were anyone else, I would just push you away."  
  
Harry closed his eyes smiling and rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder,  
  
rubbing their cheeks against each other momentarily.  
  
"And why would you do that Malfoy?" he whispered his breath brushing against  
  
Draco's neck. Shivering slightly he tried to keep his cool.  
  
"Guessing from the pressure you're putting on my groin, when you pull your pants  
  
down I wont even be able to see your pride glory."  
  
Harry sniggered at this and pressed in deeper toward Draco's neck. Licking softly at  
  
the available spot, he bit down on it making the slytherin moan.  
  
"Then maybe" he whispered "I should get you so drunk that when I pull my pants  
  
down you'll see triple and will be begging me to fuck you with all three of them."  
  
Draco snorted. "Bad plan as usual Potter. For one thing, I never drink in excess and  
  
for a second, you couldn't pay me to be bottom."  
  
At those words Harry pulled back and locked his gaze with Draco's.  
  
"Is that a challenge Malfoy?"  
  
The blond shrugged in response.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Good, then I'll accept. Tomorrow by 6 in the morning you will be lying with me in my  
  
bed after being shagged the hell out of by me. Forget the drunk part, I need you to be fully  
  
conscious when you're begging me to fuck you."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
"Well I--"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER?" interrupted a harsh voice.  
  
Immediately Harry leapt off of Draco and turned around. The slytherin too stood up  
  
sensing the start of a fight. Yet he definitely wasn't ready for what he just found standing in  
  
front of him. It was Harry however to speak first.  
  
"Oh gods Blaise get a life, I swear."  
  
Blaise shot a deadly glare at his ex-boyfriend and then at the blond standing behind him.  
  
"Malfoy?" he yelled in surprise. He had caught the attention of many of the slytherins  
  
who had walked over in curiosity. There were some from other houses as well but Draco  
  
didn't give a fuck about them. He had a reputation to worry about among the slytherins  
  
only.  
  
"That's right. Now what do you want Zabini?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
"How dare you." Blaise said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I think you're forgetting you're place Zabini. You have no right to question my  
  
actions." Draco said, extremely pissed off now. "I am a Malfoy and therefore have every  
  
right to do whatever I want. This means I can shag whoever I want."  
  
At this Harry turning his gaze from Blaise to Draco.  
  
But the blond ignored him and continued to glare at his best friend. There was a glint  
  
in his eyes that Draco didn't like.  
  
"Really?" Blaise said softly. "I'm sure your father would love to hear the good news."  
  
At this Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How dare someone threaten him.  
  
Without think he was suddenly on his best friend punching and kicking as he went.  
  
He sent a particular hard blow and realized this certainly wasn't the way he wanted  
  
this party to go. TBC.....  
  
Please review U guys r great. Hope u liked it!!! Manisha 


	7. Aftermath

Chapter : 7  
  
Aftermath  
  
"A night to remember" Draco Malfoy chucked softly to himself. Well it  
  
certainly will be now.  
  
He inhaled deeply at the cigerette between his fingers and after a few  
  
seconds blew  
  
the soft smoke at the dark blue sky above him. The floor was pressed  
  
harshly  
  
against his back ashis soft hair mingled with the dust on it,  
  
occasionally  
  
stirring with the wind. Draco could here soft music coming in from  
  
inside  
  
along with drunken yells and laughter. Taking another deep drag of the  
  
smoke  
  
Draco touched a soft hand to his abused eye, where his all time  
  
best-friend  
  
had left a mark. Malfoy scowled when he realised it would probably  
  
leave a  
  
bruise for a few days.  
  
"Stupid fucking jealous asshole" he said to his cigerette. "What the  
  
fuck  
  
is his  
  
problem anyway?" He looked expectantly at his tobacco friend as he  
  
held it  
  
to his face, waiting for it to agree with him.  
  
"You better agree or it's a horrible crushing death for you."  
  
"Am I interupting something?" said a highly amused voice. Draco looked  
  
toward  
  
the boy, squinting against the harsh light that poured through the  
  
doorway  
  
against which a boy, Nah, man stood, his hands crossed across his  
  
chest.  
  
He didnt wait for an answer and strolled into the balcony closing the  
  
door  
  
behind him. Walking slowly, his boots echoing agaisnt the stone floor,  
  
he  
  
came and sat down beside the blond.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked slowly his hand pushing  
  
through the  
  
mop of unruly hair.  
  
Draco pulled himself up to a sitting position and put the cigerette to  
  
his  
  
lips again.  
  
"Getting some freash air."  
  
"Quite a bruise you got there" Harry said pointing at his eye.  
  
Draco scowled defensovely. "Thanks for the reminder"  
  
Potter laughed at the antics of the Slytherin and gently ran his  
  
fingers  
  
against his cheek. Draco stared back at him, his expression blank.  
  
Harry  
  
caressed his soft skin and smiled.  
  
"You had quite a fight out there. Blaise seemed pretty pissed when he  
  
left."  
  
Draco shrugged. "He'll be fine." He said missing the soft touch as  
  
Harry  
  
retracted his hand slowly. "We've been getting into fights forever. He  
  
cools  
  
down after a week and we go back to being best friends."  
  
Harry chuckled. "That's wierd."  
  
"Yeah well, we're pretty close."  
  
"How long you two been frineds?"  
  
"Forever" Draco said immidiately. "His father is one of Lucius'  
  
fuck-buddies"  
  
Harry gave out a short laugh. "Urg, Nothing's more digusting than two  
  
old  
  
people fucking." Draco smirked in response. "Does your mom know?"  
  
"Narcissa? Of course. You can't get anything past her. She also know  
  
that  
  
he fucks ..Crabbe senior, Goyle senior."  
  
"Urg, who would wanna fuck those idiots?"  
  
"Aparently my father. Then there's our gardener, mail man, milk boy,  
  
butler."  
  
"Now you're just lying." Harry said breaking into fits of laughter.  
  
Draco  
  
looked at him his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm so serious." he lifted his fingers to count off the names. "Then  
  
there's McNair, a fovourite of my father's since he screams so much,  
  
then  
  
there's Roudolf or watever his name is you know that Lestrange. Then  
  
there's  
  
Avery who from what I've heard is extremely Kinky. Then there's  
  
Mulciber who  
  
Lucius keeps cause he begs so much. And then Kakar...Kakro....Karog.  
  
Damn  
  
why do people have such hard names?" he slurred laying back down again.  
  
"You know the Gotie guy who had yellow teeth. Well before he was  
  
captured,  
  
he used to be Lucius' fuck buddy too."  
  
Harry smiled and lay down beside Malfoy taking the ciggerette from his  
  
hand  
  
and inhaled deeply.  
  
"You're so drunk Malfoy." He whispered while Draco continued to  
  
mutter.  
  
"I forgot some one. Very important too. ...Oh yeah SNAPE."  
  
"Urg, That's disgusting." Harry said screwing up his face.  
  
"If you think that's disgusting, imagine walking in on them when they  
  
are...."  
  
"OKAY OKAY, YOU JUST COMPLETELY FUCKED UP MY MIND MALFOY."  
  
Draco chuckled. "I know I was only 8 then. Imagine that." he laughed  
  
softly at the memory and then fell silent. Harry could feel the heat  
  
radiating off Draco's body at his side. It was oddly comfortably,  
  
peaceful,  
  
just lying here in the dim light and listening to the calm breathing of  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry smiled and turned his face toward him. The pale boy stared back  
  
at  
  
himwith silver globes. Lifting his hand slowly, Harry meant it to lay  
  
down  
  
on the boy's face. A sudden image crossed his mind. An image of slits  
  
of  
  
eyes, purely red with hatred. Harsh laughter filled his ears and his  
  
hand  
  
haulted. . He looked away from the pale boy and sat up. He hurriedly  
  
got to  
  
his feet and was about to walk away. But he was stopped. A pale hand  
  
clenched his wrist and Harry looked down at the Boy that had plagued  
  
his  
  
thoughts for years. First due to hatred, now due to something stronger  
  
and  
  
more consuming. But he couldnt. He just couldn't.  
  
"Don't go," Came a wisper. "please don't go." 


	8. AN

hi sorry. i havent had a muse or time to work on this story,. all i ask is for ure patience. im really soryry. ure reviews are allways welcome. thank u u guys are wonderful. some reviews stood out so i would like to reply

Lil2crazy: i always love ure reviews. thank u so much. and i also loved that u were able to give me constructive critism. the part scene that u spoke of. ure comepeltely right about that. and when i can i will definately go back and try to change it. and about the ron and herm paring. i know ppl ussually add then but in my opinion its too overdone. and tehy are not at the party because they werent invited. i like their paring just fine but i just didnt see why they should fit into this fic. but my other fic which i am currently working on: Return to Me that paring is ever present . well beggng soon i havent wrote much about it yet. to me this stroy completely lacks depth because its one of those stories u rite for the fun of it. and the sex ofcourse. but i do hope ull have a chance to read my other fic. :Return to me. which is very important to me. and maybe give u a beter insight on what i prefer writting.

Thank u!!!


End file.
